


Sam's a Bad Influence & Cas Reads Vulcan

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is nosy, Hickies, M/M, Sam and Cas are nerds, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels he should be taunting Sam about those hickies. Sam wants to spare him the details. Cas tries to be helpful.</p><p>Prompt Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's a Bad Influence & Cas Reads Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anonymous prompt on Tumblr  
> Prompt: Dean discovers hickies on Sam and Sam refuses to tell him were he got them, but eventually Cas lets it slip (sastiel).

Dean really didn't mind what his brother did in his spare time. Hell, they had a ton of it lately - life had almost become boring. So long as Sam's thing for salad didn't become creepy, Dean couldn't care less. It was part of the easygoing lifestyle they'd settled into after a long, emotional, and exhausting period of not-quite-being-brothers. Still, now that they technically were brothers again, Dean took it as his right and privilege to torment Sam for the little things.

 

"Was she hot?" Dean asked from the kitchen doorway. 

 

Sam looked up from the newspaper next to his mystery-breakfast, the beginnings of a frown on his face. "Who?"

 

Dean paused on his way to the fridge and cast a fleeting glance at his brother - and more importantly, at the hickies on his brother's neck. "C'mon, it's been a while since you hooked up. Was she hot?" Dean opened the fridge and started hunting for food that didn't contain tofu or any of its relatives. Since Cas had joined them in the bunker, it seemed like such food had overtaken their fridge and pantry.

 

 _Sam's a bad influence,_ Dean thought grudingly, finally settling for making eggs. He began assembling ingredients on the counter.

 

As he did, he noticed that Sam hadn't answered his question. Dean looked over his shoulder, to where Sam seemed to be completely absorbed in reading  _the news_. Had he even heard the question? Dean rolled his eyes. Whatever. 

 

\--------------

 

Since Dean didn't spend a lot of time dwelling on his brother's hook-ups, he'd forgotten about the hickies until about two weeks later, when he was eating pizza on the couch - score one for real food! - with Sam and Cas. They were more or less watching  _Star Trek_ reruns, though at the moment it was less, as Sam and Cas were preoccupied in discussing the Klingon language. Nerds.

 

When Dean looked over at them to complain about their jabbering, he noticed that the hickies were still there - or had been replaced with new ones. Dean whistled. "Who's the girl, Sammy?"

 

Sam and Cas broke off their conversation - which seemed to have turned to something about Vulcan culture - to frown at Dean. The similarity of their expressions would've been unsettling if Dean hadn't been running through his head several ways he could torment Sam about his lady-friend.

 

"What girl?" Cas asked. The ex-angel's frown deepened into a squint.

 

"There's no girl," Sam said a bit too defensively. "What the hell are you talking about?"

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, bitch." He'd have plenty of time to irritate Sam about it later, Dean decided. He turned back to the television.

 

"Jerk."

 

"I still don't understand why you two do that," Cas said a few minutes later, sounding rather puzzled.

 

Dean shrugged.

 

\---------

 

The next day, Dean was approached by a very-baffled-looking Cas. It wasn't an unusual occurance - or so Dean thought - considering that the Winchesters had spent the past few months teaching Cas many of the finer points of being human. When Dean saw his old friend approaching with that look on his face, Dean quickly set down the laundry he was folding and turned his full attention on the guy.

 

"What's up?" Dean asked.  _Looks a bit more off than usual. Almost...worried?_

_  
_Cas hesitated, then said, "I still don't understand...slang. Not all the time." Cas fiddled with his sleeve.

 

"Alright," Dean said, not sure where this was going.

 

"What you said last night...? If it was slang, I didn't understand it."

 

"What I said last night?" Several possibilities ran through his head.

 

Cas' next words were accompanied by finger quotes: "'Who's the girl?'"

 

"Oh."  _Oh_. Would Sam mind if Dean told Cas? Probably, if he wasn't ready to talk to Dean about it. Dean weighed options, before finally deciding to do  _the right thing_. "Just a joke. You know...braid his hair, sleepovers, so on."

 

The ex-angel's face brightened in understanding. "Just teasing, you mean?"

 

Dean nodded, not quite sure what to make of the relief on Cas' face. Sure, Dean sometimes worried about Sam getting hitched and fleeing the county, but Cas had to know he'd always be welcome with at least one of the brothers. They'd been through enough, the three of them, that that was damn sure.

 

\-------

 

It wasn't until a full three days later that the mystery of the hickies was a mystery no more. During yet another night of  _Star Trek_ reruns, Dean looked up from his mystery dinner - sure as hell wasn't real beef - at the sound of Sam  _giggling_. Honestly, at this rate, Dean felt certain that Cas had missed most of the episodes in favor of deep philisophical discussions about Vulcans.

 

Clearly not so philosophical, given the giggling.

 

Cas and Sam were sitting together on the floor, despite there being plenty of room on the couch, whispering excitedly over an open webpage on Sam's laptop. Dean read the words  _vulcan language examples,_ but was too far away to read anything else.

 

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

 

The pair gave him matching innocent looks, though Sam's turned decidedly red when Cas turned back to the laptop and read out: " _Dakh orfikkel aushfamaluhr shaukaush fi'aifa mazhiv_. I'm not sure why Sam finds it funny. He asked if I could pronounce it." 

 

Was Cas smirking?

 

Sam shook with laughter.

 

"Nerds," Dean said fondly. He frowned down at Sam, who he noticed seemed to have a few new hickies on his neck, even though Dean had been paying more attention to his brother's departures over the past few days. There hadn't been any, besides his morning runs. "What's with your neck, Sammy?"

 

Cas' eyes turned on Sam in inspection. Sam looked strangely nervous. Cas, looking strangely unconcerned, turned to Dean. "I've been informed they're called 'hickies'," Cas informed Dean gravely, gesturing at the laptop as he spoke. "They aren't dangerous."

 

Sam made a strangled noise. Dean choked on his bite of mystery-meat. "Not what I meant," Dean said when he recovered. 

 

Cas tilted his head.

 

"I meant, when'd that happen?"

 

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Cas beat him to it: "This afternoon," said the ex-angel with a deep frown.

 

Dean stared at the pair, not comprehending. While Dean was making several mental jumps that would've made Olympians proud, Sam whispered something in Cas' ear. Dean numbly noticed that Sam didn't need to lean in order to do so - he and Cas were sitting incredibly close. Almost-in-the-other's-lap close. All the little moments between the pair over the past few weeks flooded Dean's mind - the evening discussions that seemed to devolve into outright flirting, the strangely timed  _'excuse me'_ _s,_ the physical closeness that he'd dismissed as nothing.

 

"This afternoon...in the library?" Cas clarified, seeming confused. Sam seemed to be fighting back a laugh.  _Asshole._

 

"You..." Dean started. His eyebrows felt like they were all over the place. Dean forced himself to look straight at Sam, eyebrows pulled sharply together. "You and Cas?"  _My brother and my best friend?_

 

After a moment's hesitation, Sam nodded.

 

Dean took a deep breath. "Well. Oh. And...you're happy?"

 

Both Sam and Cas nodded, seeming to understand that Dean wasn't really ready for the specifics quite yet.

 

"Well..." Dean paused, noted that they still seemed unsure. Dean rolled his eyes. "So, who exactly should I be giving the big brother talk to?"

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of fun writing this, though I admit to some trouble with the ending - and more Star Trek involvement than I originally intended. But hey, it was fun. ^^


End file.
